Scarecrow
by ak47kidx
Summary: Why had he become the Scarecrow? Was it out of sheer insanity? Of course not. Every villain has his side of the story although it is highly overlooked
1. The Night Of Terror

_Scarecrow…Scarecrow…Scarecrow_

The SWAT team had blown a hole in the side of the asylum. Smiling an evil smile, Jonathan Crane tore off the restraints on his straightjacket. He would get Batman for defeating him. Gotham would suffer and Scarecrow would come out on top.

He would cause fear in the hearts of the citizens of Gotham. Fear was a wonderful thing. Even as a child he had always had an interest in fears and phobias. Perhaps that was the reason why he had become a psychiatrist but not anymore. He was now devoted to crime and he wasn't Jonathan Crane anymore. He was the Scarecrow.

Why had he become the Scarecrow? Was it out of sheer insanity? Of course not. Every villain has his side of the story although it is highly overlooked. Jonathan Crane wasn't always the evil psychiatrist gone wrong. He had always been bullied as a child. His first nicknames were Scarecrow and Ichabod Crane because of his scrawny appearance but that was all different now. He would show them all he wasn't Ichabod Crane, the scared timid man that let fear overcome him.

The SWAT team had blown a hole in the side of the asylum. Smiling an evil smile, Jonathan Crane tore off the restraints on his straightjacket. He would get Batman for defeating him. Gotham would suffer and Scarecrow would come out on top.

Already the streets were filled with panic as the toxins began to fill the Narrows. All the police were working to stop the convicts from the asylum from getting loose. It was far too late for that. Running up to one of the policemen on a horse, Jonathan Crane sprayed the hallucinogen into his face. He pulled him off the horse and climbed on.

Through the dark smoky streets of Gotham he rode. He wasn't Ichabod Crane not now, not anymore. He now resembled the Headless Horseman in a way. Laughing, he watched the horror in the people's face as he rode by. Riding down one of the streets, he slowed down. There was Miss Dawes standing with a little boy. It was an easy target. The mask covered his evil smile but he laughed evilly.

Seeing the confused look on Rachel's face he rode closer. He heard her confused voice, "Dr. Crane!"

He laughed, "No not Crane. Scarecrow."

He didn't notice the Taser in Rachel's hand. Suddenly the spark caught his mask. The pain was overwhelming. He went limp and slid back in the saddle. It was the end of Scarecrow's night of terror.


	2. Narrow Escape

When Jonathan woke up he looked around. How long had he been out? Where was he? He was lying on the ground in a dark alley. His body ached all over and he didn't want to move. Knowing that he had to get up he slowly managed to get to his feet. Pulling off the mask that was still on, he noticed the hole in the side of the mask. It was a mark from the Taser he had remembered that part. Feeling his face he felt a scratch from the Taser but besides that he was fine.

He brushed off the dirt and tried to get the straightjacket off. The arm restraints were off except he couldn't get the ties in the back undone. Sighing, he walked out of the alley. It seemed the city was trying to repair the damage from the night before. He needed to head back to the asylum and get his briefcase and as much of the hallucinogen as he could.

As he walked back to the asylum he watched the people recovering from the gas. It was quite amusing but he had to keep his laughter to himself otherwise he would be noticed by somebody. He kept his head down and made sure he wasn't noticed. He wasn't wearing his glasses, which made quite a difference in his appearance so nobody who knew him from the asylum would stop him…hopefully.

When he walked into the asylum without any problem. He walked into his office and picked up the briefcase. Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hallway. Preparing to use the rest of the hallucinogen gas, he placed it into his sleeve. Walking over to the door, he hid in the shadows and noticed one the policemen, Jim Gordon walking down the hall. Smiling to himself he waited. Gordon walked past the office but then stopped and decided to check it out. Crane snuck up behind him and activated the hallucinogen. Gordon turned around, "Crane?"

Crane laughed but then noticed the hallucinogen wasn't working. He looked confused and then checked his sleeve. Had it been activated correctly? What the hell was going on? Gordon pushed Crane into the wall. "You're under arrest." Jonathan Crane was caught but not for long.

When a couple of the policemen arrived the stood waiting inside the office with the now handcuffed Dr. Crane. Once the policemen weren't looking, Crane took one of doses from his jacket and managed to place it in his sleeve again. In no time the policemen were hallucinating. Scarecrow had escaped once more.


	3. On His Own

Well at least he had gotten what he needed. But now the police would be looking for him and knowing that policeman, Gordon, he'd probably send out Batman. Quickly and quietly he found an exit, which wasn't being guarded by the police. In no time he was roaming the streets again, where would he hideout? It wouldn't be safe to go back home. Knowing the police, they would search everywhere.

The warehouses down by the docks would be a good start. Nobody ever went down there besides the people working...well used to be working with Carmine Valcone. But now since Valcone was in Arkham Asylum, probably nobody would be hanging around there including Batman. Every once and awhile he'd look around to make sure he wasn't being followed. If he was being followed the person was doing a good job of sneaking around.

The docks were quiet when he got there. It was dimly lit and the cold air smelt of salt water. He was glad he still had that jacket on now although it was annoying at times. The lights seemed to flicker at times; wow this was a creepy place. But it was a good hideout, it was secluded and it had that creepy aura to it. The only things that seemed to be around were the rats; well at least he'd have some company. Walking into one of the warehouses, he looked around to see almost nothing except crates. There would be a lot of places to hide in here and it would be a good distraction. Smiling he toured the warehouse and finally decided it was the perfect place to have a hideout. Of course it needed some maintenance but that was a given.

Here he would be completely alone…all alone. But that was the price of being a villain. He had always been alone. Nobody was ever there even when he was a kid. There was never anybody to talk to, never anybody to just hang out with. Sitting down on one of the crates, he looked around…guess this was the life he was going to lead now.


	4. Plotting

A few weeks had past, the newspapers had reported the capture of most of the asylum escapees. The paper had reported that the rest of the escapees were highly dangerous and at large. Dangerous? Dr. Crane laughed when he read it. He never pictured himself as a '_dangerous escapee from Arkham Asylum who was still at large'. _ Batman had probably caught the rest of them. Whenever he thought of Batman he wanted to kill him. Batman handed him over to the police; Batman stopped his hallucinogen from spreading all over Gotham. In other words, Batman had ruined everything.

Crane paced the warehouse, thinking of a new plan to rid Gotham of the Caped Crusader. Hmm…maybe a sidekick would help…. no sidekicks always got in the way. Maybe a group of associates? No too violent and brutal. There were so many options but it had to be a clever way, not just some regular idea that anybody would think of. Villains had to be the best of the criminal underworld. Who knows?

But in the mean time he had a plan to get the money to support his evil plans. With the leftover hallucinogen, he planned pollute Gotham's water supply and, infect professional athletes with his chemicals, then bet against their teams for the money. It was evil but you had to do what you had to do. And then after he got the money he might be able to create some new hallucinogens. He knew he couldn't beat Batman by force but he might be able to defeat him over ways.

At the game…

The loud yells and noise of the crowd was new to him. From being in a cold damp warehouse twenty-four hours a day to a loud bright field, was different. His icy blue eyes looked around and located the betting stand. He smiled evilly and walked casually over. Switching his weight from foot to foot, he was never a good actor. Quickly he placed his bet and walked away silently. As he sat down in one of the seats, he noticed the Prince of Gotham, Bruce Wayne, sitting not so far away. Wasn't that interesting? Just at that same time Bruce Wayne looked over at him. Little did he know who Bruce Wayne's true identity was, even though if he did he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Finally when the game was over, Dr. Crane collected the large sum of money he had won and left to return to the warehouse. Now for the tricky part, obtaining the ingredients for the hallucinogen. Last time, he had gotten the ingredients through his boss but now since Batman messed up that and killed most of that group known as The League of Shadows there wasn't anybody to go to for these things.

Once again he thought of Batman. The man who had ruined everything; his plans, his life, everything. Every time Crane thought about him, he wanted to defeat him even more, but every time Crane thought about that he felt he was going to be defeated by Batman again. Batman, Scarecrow's only fear.

**To everyone who has sent reviews- thanks! Sorry this wasn't my best chapter but I felt like I needed to write something before I went to summer school. Once again thanks so much!**


	5. In Need of Help

The days passed by slowly, since there was hardly anything to do. Hour by hour drifted by and finally the night arrived. Pacing through the masses of crates and cardboard boxes, he wondered what to do next. There was no way to get it into Gotham without anybody noticing. There must be some other crime lord around here. Then the idea struck him. Oswald Cobblepot! How could he have forgotten master criminal strategist who did have a reputation with Batman? Maybe if they worked together they would be able to defeat him. But where would you find a criminal strategist? Where would you look? There were only so many high-class places and too many places where any criminal would go.

The high-class places would be harder to get into. Such as the Gotham City Millionaires Club, the Winnie Coto Country Club, The Blue Heron. And then there were the easiest places, where all the criminals could be seen lurking around in the shadows. Park Row would be a good place to begin, but most people didn't call it Park Row, it was known as Crime Alley. Park Row used to be a tremendously nice neighborhood and was very desirable real estate back in the twenties. Today it is a slum and a cesspit. It was there that the famous Wayne murders took place.

He walked out onto the docks, quietly shutting the warehouse door behind him. The old dock creaked as he walked through the several warehouses. The lights from overhead flickered which gave the scene a dramatic effect. As he approached the dark alley also know as Crime Alley, he looked around. He looked somewhat out of place, most criminals were big, strong guys and he was still the calm, weak villain who didn't intimidate anybody. But that didn't matter; he just needed to convince Cobblepot to help him defeat Batman.


End file.
